Lucy Westenra (Bram Stoker's Dracula)
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = London, England | known relatives = Arthur Holmwood (husband) | status = | born = 1878 Lucy makes the reference that she is "not yet twenty" in the year 1897, which would make her year of birth 1878. | died = 1897 | 1st appearance = Dracula (1992) | final appearance = | actor = Sadie Frost }} Lucy Westenra is a fictional socialite and a supporting character featured in the 1992 film Dracula, also known as Bram Stoker's Dracula by director Francis Ford Coppola. She is played by actress Sadie Frost. Overview Lucy Westenra is a character in Bram Stoker´s Dracula (1992), an American erotic horror drama film directed and produced by Francis Ford Coppola, based on the novel Dracula by Bram Stoker. It stars Gary Oldman as Count Dracula, Winona Ryder as Mina Harker, Anthony Hopkins as Professor Abraham Van Helsing, and Keanu Reeves as Jonathan Harker. Lucy is the 19-year-old daughter of a wealthy family, introduced as the heroine Mina Murray's hedonistic, sex-obsessed best friend. Lucy is attacked by Count Dracula, who drains her slowly to death. Lucy returns from the grave as the vampire and killed by the vampire hunters led by Van Helsing. Like many modern adaptations, James V Hart´s script makes Lucy much more sexualized and hardboiled than she is in the novel, turning her Whore to Mina´s Madonna. Biography Lucy Westenra is a rich socialite who lives in London, England. She is the childhood friend of Mina Murray, but unlike Mina, Lucy does not maintain a quiet or reserved demeanor. Fearing that she would be a "hag" by the age of twenty if she did not find a suitable husband, Lucy entertained three viable prospects in the forms of Lord Arthur Holmwood, Doctor Jack Seward and Quincey P. Morris. Ultimately, she decided to marry Lord Holmwood. Shortly after the wedding, Lucy was attacked by the vampire Dracula and ultimately died from the injuries. She rose from the dead as a vampire herself and was ultimately killed by her own husband with some assitance from Professor Abraham Van Helsing. Notes & Trivia * The character of Lucy Westenra was created by director Francis Ford Coppola and writer James V. Hart based on concepts originally developed by Irish author, Bram Stoker. * The scene where Lucy retreats into her coffin was actually filmed in reverse, with Sadie Frost climbing out of the coffin and then running the film backwards. * Actress Sadie Frost was married to actor Jude Law from September 2nd, 1997 to October 29th, 2003. They have three children together. IMDB; Sadie Frost; Biography * The little girl who played the child carried into the crypt by Lucy was genuinely terrified of Sadie Frost in her vampire make-up, and obviously wasn't expecting to do more than one take. Director Francis Ford Coppola and Sadie Frost had to do a lot of sweet-talking to the child in order to get her back in Sadie's arms for another go at the scene. IMDB; Dracula (1992); Trivia * Francis Ford Coppola cast Sadie Frost for the role of Lucy after being impressed by her performance as Rebecca in the 1989 thriller Dark Obsession. * Sadie Frost was originally considered for the role of Mina Murray. * Although the character of Lucy Westenra is only supposed to be nineteen-years-old, actress Sadie Frost was twenty-seven at the time of filming. External Links * * * Bram Stoker's Dracula at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:1878 character births Category:1897 character deaths Category:Vampires Category:Characters who are impaled Category:Characters who are killed by vampires